


my heart beats and it calls your name

by ebstan



Category: I Told Sunset About You (2020), I Told Sunset About You | แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ
Genre: (there'll be links in the notes dw), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, also i suck at writing kisses so like......., because it's halloween and that's the only trick or treat you're getting today, ep2 spoilers, good fucking luck charlie, in case you haven't watched it yet, of course since there's no mwahs in there, oh and a few tears.... as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebstan/pseuds/ebstan
Summary: Ohaew observed, just as he had told Teh minutes ago. Teh's eyes stared at a place he couldn't quite pinpoint, but his gaze seemed to be blurry. A thought, perhaps. A memory, most probably. Ohaew kept inspecting, and his eyes fell on Teh's lips. They slowly disappeared into his mouth and Ohaew's brain quickly clicked."Really? You kissed?" he asked excitedly. He gained nothing but a look and an eyebrow raise from Teh, who had been lost in his own thoughts since he had asked about Tarn. "Tell me! C'mon! How?"It had been a few weeks since Teh and him had gotten back to talking again and being friends, and Ohaew was eager. Eager to know more about the new and more mature Teh, eager to revisit the places they had practically lived in during their childhood, eager to be being best friends again. So, of course, he was eager to know how his best friend had had -for all Ohaew knew- his first kiss.Teh took a few seconds, looking at Ohaew up to all the way down, making him doubt if he had asked too much."How do you think I did it?" Teh answered, instead.
Relationships: Teh/Oh-aew, Teh/Ohaew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	my heart beats and it calls your name

**Author's Note:**

> ep2 [pt1](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7x503j) and [pt2](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7x5012) for anyone interested ! raw episodes can be found [here](https://yihwas.tumblr.com/post/632628870587334656/masterpost-i-told-sunset-about-you-post) <3  
> also, for pure commodity reasons i wrote oh-aew as ohaew so i hope that doesn't bother many people hhhh hope u all enjoy reading <3  
> 

Ohaew observed, just as he had told Teh minutes ago. Teh's eyes stared at a place he couldn't quite pinpoint, but his gaze seemed to be blurry. A thought, perhaps. A memory, most probably. Ohaew kept inspecting, and his eyes fell on Teh's lips. They slowly disappeared into his mouth and Ohaew's brain quickly clicked.

"Really? You kissed?" he asked excitedly. He gained nothing but a look and an eyebrow raise from Teh, who had been lost in his own thoughts since he had asked about Tarn. "Tell me! C'mon! How?"

It had been a few weeks since Teh and him had gotten back to talking again and being friends, and Ohaew was eager. Eager to know more about the new and more mature Teh, eager to revisit the places they had practically lived in during their childhood, eager to be being best friends again. So, of course, he was eager to know how his best friend had had -for all Ohaew knew- his first kiss.

Teh took a few seconds, looking at Ohaew up to all the way down, making him doubt if he had asked too much.

"How do you think I did it?" Teh answered, instead.

Ohaew couldn't understand it.

He couldn't understand why his heart beat faster at those words, why he felt something, a need to show Teh how it happened, to recreate the moment but this time being between them, under the moonlight and above the calm sea. A sea so calm that his heart could not begin to imitate, Teh's stare being as powerful as those words had been against him.

Ohaew truly did not know how to react. Ever since they had started talking again, there had been some moments where Teh and him stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything at very random times. At first, Ohaew has to admit that he was scared of those, thinking they'd lead up to awkward silences, awkward conversations or even worse, to Teh leaving again, but somehow after their little improvised stare-off finished, they always returned to their usual conversations.

But this was a different kind of silence, and Ohaew could feel it. It felt important, in a way, as if his next move would decide what would happen between them afterwards. He could only compare the moment to a talent show. Ohaew was the judge who asked the artist (Teh) to perform, Teh was the artist who did the performance and now Ohaew could either vote no, and make it as if it never happened, or vote yes, and answer Teh.

Somehow, his own body knew the answer before him and his brain caught up right as he felt his own knee touch Teh's. Teh's eyebrow raised, and for the first time in weeks, Ohaew was confused as to what it meant. Teh's habit of raising an eyebrow had been a thing since his childhood days, and just like Teh had figured out his nose scrunch meant an itch in his back, he had learnt what every eyebrow raise had meant. The small ones, the ones that came from moments of pure happiness, the one that happened while eating his favourite food, the weird one that somehow still looked raised even frowning out of total concentration. Ohaew had learnt them all, but this one, he had trouble with.

He doesn't remember when exactly Teh's knee started moving as well, or when exactly he had gotten physically closer to Teh, but their arms were almost touching and it made his skin rise. He felt a warmth against his arm, and Teh's knee stopped moving. He doesn't remember what Teh was doing, but he remembers looking at those beautiful brown eyes and getting lost in them, so lost he hadn't even noticed how close he had gotten to his face.

Their noses were almost touching, and if Ohaew had moved his eyes from those hypnotizing chocolate coloured wells, he would have noticed the slight blush in Teh's cheeks. His hands were slightly trembling, but he managed to put one of them over Teh's knee.

"Like this," Ohaew's voice came out as a murmur, but loud and clear enough for both of them, before he closed the gap between their lips.

Teh's lips were soft against his, even if they felt as chapped as they looked like, and Ohaew somehow felt like they fit perfectly. He had never kissed or dated anyone, so he was pretty lost in this department. When he realised that Teh wasn't moving, he opened his eyes, only to find Teh's wide open eyes looking back at him. Ohaew immediately separated their lips and put distance between them, lowering his head.

"I..." Ohaew's voice failed. He gulped. His eyes got watery. "I'm sorry. Let's just... forget this ever happened, alright?"

Ohaew closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear, he had just kissed his best friend and it didn't disgust him. _Why did I even do that?_ he asked himself. _I don't even like Teh._ he seemed to repeat to himself.

He opened his eyes again and got up, back turned to Teh. "You can go back now, I'm sure your mom and your brother are looking for you." If his voice broke, Teh didn't say anything. In fact, he hadn't said anything for a while now. The only way Ohaew knew he wasn't dead or hadn't left was because of how strongly he felt Teh's stare on his neck, almost burning his skin.

Ohaew took a deep breath and began to walk away, just hoping that he could get home before he broke down completely. All of a sudden, he felt a hand gripping his arm strong enough to turn him back, and when his eyes focused, he found Teh's eyes, somehow with soft creases around them and with not a drop of judgemental in them, and before Ohaew can ask him anything, he felt a hand grab his neck, Teh's thumb caressing his cheek and a pair of lips against his. A tear drops from his eyes.

Even though Ohaew was pretty sure Teh's kiss with Tarn was his first one, Teh doesn't shy away when kissing him. It shocks him at first but soon enough, he finds his lips moving on their own and his eyes closing themselves. Ohaew moves his lips experimentally, and so does Teh. Ohaew discovers that Teh's hair is really soft as he runs his hands through it, Teh's tongue teasing his lower lip and making him unconsciously gasp. He also discovers Teh tastes like the oranges he ate during dinner and feels like a clear sky with tiny clouds. Teh smells like sweat and apples, a weird scent that makes Ohaew feel like he's high and makes him want more. More of Teh, more of his lips, of his time, of his presence in his life.

When they tore apart, Ohaew could not keep eye contact with Teh. It was like reality had sunken in the moment they stopped exploring the other's mouths, and now Ohaew wanted the Earth to swallow him whole. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed with emotions and he tried recalling what his parents had told him when he was little, to breathe deeply and count to 5 backwards. He still felt Teh's hand in his neck, a warmth that only made him aware that he wasn't alone, that he hadn't imagined what just had happened. Ohaew couldn't help but smile at the thought of what just had happened.

"What are you smiling about?" Teh asked in his cocky voice. Ohaew looked up and the first thing he saw were Teh's slightly swollen lips, accompanied by his smirk that only grew after Ohaew's cheeks turned deep red.

Ohaew tried to ignore how badly he wanted to kiss his lips again as he looked away. "That... That was a pretty good kiss." he made his voice audible enough for Teh not to make him repeat himself, knowing how annoying he could be when cocky (and he'd be damned if he has to repeat himself saying that.

"The best one I've ever had," Teh remarked.

"So... I guess that's not how you did it, huh?" Ohaew asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

Teh shaked his head. "Actually, you were pretty close on the first one. I was the one being kissed and didn't even get to do anything else." Ohaew ran his hands through the hair on the back of Teh's head. "But I'm glad I kissed you. It felt nice."

Ohaew, somehow, blushed a shade deeper and, at the appearance of Teh's dimples, he unconsciously looked at Teh's lips. "You know, I don't... I don't really know why I did that. I don't know why I kissed you, but I liked it. Do I like you? I'm not sure, but I felt as if our lips belonged together when we were kissing." he admitted and looked back at Teh's beautiful eyes.

Teh looked thoughtful, one of his hands lightly massaging his neck as he thought of his answer. "I don't know either, but I felt a pull when we kissed, as if you being apart from me was wrong and all I could think of is how good your lips made me feel and how many sudden butterflies appeared in my stomach." Teh's smile softened and his free hand went to Ohaew's waist. "I think we should try being something, see if it's a one moment thing or if we have feelings for each other."

Ohaew nodded, "Yeah, I think I can work with that." he smiled softly and looked at Teh's lips. "Can I?"

Teh couldn't help but laugh. "Now you ask?" Ohaew, with a new layer of blush, nodded.

"Well, can I?" Ohaew bit his lip.

Without missing a heartbeat, Teh said "Yes, you can."

Ohaew, once again, closed the gap between them. But this time, with a smile on both of their faces. They might not know what will happen tomorrow, but for today, the comfort of their lips against the other's is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! it’s been a While since i’ve posted anything...... woopsie. but i blame that on writer’s block and my self esteem lmaooooo anygays i hope u enjoyed this !! i apologize if theyre any typo or anything that just.. doesnt exist in the english language, english is not my first language and it’s like.. too early and i have yet to sleep . help . pls
> 
> either way, tell me what u think of this!! hits, kudos and comments are all very much appreciated hhhh <3
> 
> u can yell at me on [tumblr](https://oh-aew.tumblr.com/) too if u want hehe
> 
> okay i think that’s all, thank u again for reading!!!!!


End file.
